


A Twist in the Routine

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know how I don't usually write genderbending fic; for some reason though medie's prompts on fandom_stocking resulted in this idea not leaving me alone until I'd written it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Twist in the Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> You know how I don't usually write genderbending fic; for some reason though medie's prompts on fandom_stocking resulted in this idea not leaving me alone until I'd written it.

Jackson eyed him carefully, although Cameron had the suspicion his serious face was only a devious facade. Just like the man, really.

"On the plus side, your name still fits."

"On the down side, you callsign doesn't," chirped Vala.

***

The worst thing in a really tight competition of really bad things, as Cameron studied himself in the mirror with fascinated horror, was that he didn't make all that hot of a woman. Well, not a woman he'd have dated just for her physical attributes, anyway. He found his jaw a bit too pronounced, and his face too wide in general, or maybe the eyes were too far apart.

"It will be better when your hair grows," Vala assured him, although he'd most certainly not asked for her opinion.

"I'll show you some styling tricks to make you pretty," she grinned in what she must have thought of as a reassuring manner.

He hadn't even invited her in his room. He obstinately refused to think of himself as _herself_. This newest insanity would be fixed and that would be the end of that. Except for the neverending mockery that the mere existence of Jackson and Vala promised for him in the future.

"I don't _want_ it to grow, and I don't want to be 'pretty'."

"Hm, yes, I could see you as the butch type," Vala squinted, looking critically at his breasts. His breasts. Man, wasn't that the most fucked-up thing to say.

"Am I interrupting some quality girls' time?" Jackson poked his head through the door.

"Daniel, you should learn to knock on a girl's door," Vala said, waggling her eyebrows.

"No," Cameron said in the same time. "Jackson, save me from being turned into a real woman."

"Uh, that's why I came actually. Vala, Sam and Bill need your help with some historical details that Qetesh should have been privy to. I made the translation but it doesn't make _sense_, and you know Bill, the longer you let him without something precise, the more wild and... innovative theories he comes up with, and we don't know how much time Cameron has before the transformation is permanent," he said in one breath.

"All right! All right, I get it, word boy," Vala said, sneaking a hand to pinch Jackson's bottom as she sashayed out of the room.

Cameron bolted to the door and locked it.

"Don't get any wrong ideas," he told Jackson when he noticed his eyebrows doing that ascending towards his hairline thing.

"Which would be...?" Jackson inquired slyly.

"Don't think I'm only glad to see you because you saved me from Vala's abuse," he grinned. "Unless you're here to mock me, _again_."

"Nah, there'll be plenty of time for that later, after we fix this thing," Jackson said matter-of-factly. "I was just wondering, aren't you curious to try it from, uh, the other side, as it were?"

"Well, I was wondering about that multiple orgasms thing, to be honest. Some guys say it's just a myth, but Vala assured me that's what incompetent guys try to make everyone believe."

"No pressure, huh? You know, you're not my first woman, Mitchell."

"Was just thinking you might have forgotten how to do it, considering you've been only dealing with me for the past years."

"You're still you, _Cam_. I know you," said Daniel pressing against him, "I know how to make you tick," he cupped Cameron's buttocks with a hand, "and go boom," he whispered in his ear just before sucking Cameron's earlobe in his mouth.


End file.
